


Turning

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Genjuu no Seiza
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuto is awake at the perfect time. A scene from an unwritten fix-it 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/gifts).



After half an hour of tossing and turning, Fuuto found himself with his hand on the phone and his eyes on the clock. _3:46am._ That meant the phone was out, and he grimaced and eyed Garuda, who was perched on the back of a chair across the room, apparently asleep.

He sighed and flung himself back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. After a moment, he sat up again as an idea took shape in his head. Okay, so, Atisha was probably asleep at this time of night. It was late, and Fuuto had been given the lecture three separate times on how exhausted Atisha's body was. But that didn't mean he couldn't _check_ , right?

He eyed Garuda again before carefully reaching out with all the control he could muster, until he felt that weird familiar sensation that was Atisha's mind brushing his.

And, for some reason, Atisha was awake.

Fuuto blinked. _Atisha?_ he asked, just as he realized that Atisha's presence wasn't the only one he was feeling.

Mayu.

Atisha didn't answer, and Fuuto hesitated. It would have been polite to just give up and go back to his house and his room and his insomnia, but it was Atisha and Mayu. Atisha, at least, was part of him, and it was only logical that he'd be worried, right? And considering Mayu was his-- _their_ \-- shaman…

Fuuto felt his physical heart start to beat faster as he hovered there close to Atisha's mind and looked through Atisha's eyes, as Atisha spoke, his voice heavy and emotions swirling around him so thick that Fuuto couldn't pick any of them out. "I do not wish to make things more difficult for you."

Mayu tilted her head. "You do not. It was his choice to save you." After a moment, she asked, "Is that why you're awake?"

"You… are his shaman." Atisha's hands tangled together, and loneliness stabbed through Fuuto so hard that for a breathless moment he thought it was his own. "And I was naïve."

"You were," Mayu agreed. But she didn't leave it there the way she would have for anyone else; she reached out and patted Atisha's hand perfunctorily. Fuuto abruptly realized that Atisha was still lying in the bed he'd been placed in. Maybe he really was seeing something he wasn't meant to. "You were naïve and Fuuto was reckless. I don't mind."

And there it was: a tiny curl of hope in the mess that was Atisha's feelings. "Mayu," he said, but he didn't say anything else. It sounded even more beautiful on his tongue, in his thoughts.

Mayu tilted her head again, the barest hint of an expression flickering over her face. "Fuuto agrees."

A thrill that was purely his own ran through Fuuto's mind as Atisha looked up at the ceiling and said, "I know."

He rocked back into his body, breathing hard, his eyes wide. He shook himself. "Water," he muttered. "I need some water." He stumbled out into the kitchen as a light brush came at the back of his mind.

 _Fuuto? Are you all right?_

 _Atisha?_ Fuuto asked weakly. _Uh. Yeah. Why?_

 _You left us so suddenly. I wondered if I had said something wrong._ Atisha's worry pushed at Fuuto, and he laughed, gripping the edge of the sink, his heart feeling oddly light.

 _No, I just… I didn't think the conversation was meant for me. You know?_

 _They are always open to you, _Atisha thought, deep and serious, but his presence faded. Even so, Fuuto could hear a slight buzzing at the back of his mind.__

Water achieved, he stumbled back into bed. Garuda ruffled his feathers and eyed him, but Fuuto just shrugged and hid his grin in the pillow. Everything was going to be okay after all.


End file.
